Dezoito damas para o pequeno Charles
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Dezoito momentos na vida de Charles "Chuck" Bass. x CHUCK BASS, gen x


**Sumário:** Dezoito momentos na vida de Charles "Chuck" Bass. Contém spoilers.

**Gossip Girl não me pertence. Mas acho que está claro que o Chuck é meu.**

**Fanfic betada por Chibi Anne.**

**8º dia da semana/maratona especial do meu aniversário.**

* * *

**Dezoito damas para o pequeno Charles**

* * *

_Você já ouviu a notícia?  
Coisas ruins vêm em pares  
Mas eu nunca soube sobre as pequenas coisas_

-

Danny Elfman, "The Little Things" (Tradução)

* * *

_A primeira dama_

A maioria das crianças tem mãe, você sabe. Mas com você não é assim. Você tem apenas fotos e elas nem são exatamente suas; são de seu pai, as que você rouba do arquivo dele, apenas para ficar encarando aquela que devia estar ali para te amar e te ajudar, porém que não está.

Ela está morta, Charles.

Você a matou, cinco anos atrás.

* * *

_A segunda dama_

Aqueles que sabem quem você é – agora com sete – dizem que você é uma criança de sorte. Você sabe, mas não sabe, do que eles estão falando. Talvez seja porque você é o herdeiro de uma empresa que praticamente criou a Manhattan; ou talvez porque seu pai _deva_ te amar muito para te dar tudo _aquilo_.

O quê? Os presentes de desaniversário – como o filme de Alice no País das Maravilhas – ou as viagens pelo mundo? Aquelas mesmas coisas que ele te dá no dia do seu aniversário, somente para não te encarar, porque não gosta de você?

Você é inteligente, Charles. E sabe de tudo isso.

* * *

_A terceira dama_

Seu pai é um dos homens em que você não deve se espelhar, mas que se espelha mesmo assim. Você fará dez anos e quer uma limusine – para que com onze já ganhe seu cartão de crédito e o direito de gastar o seu dinheiro – por puro querer. Porque Batholomew Bass é assim e você é Charles Bass, filho dele.

Por isso, você começa a comprar roupas mais clássicas – nada esportivo, por favor – e a ver as mulheres como objeto. Com quantas ele dormiu até você ter uma década? Será que ele traiu sua mãe? Um dia ele amará alguém além dela? Ele a amou?

Você não se preocupa com isso, agora. Pois logo, logo, sabe que terá as respostas na pele.

* * *

_A quarta dama_

A sua escola é a melhor da cidade, ainda que você não ligue muito para isso. E também, por que o faria? Por que estudar, se você deveria aprender apenas sobre o ramo de construções? Seu pai é estranho.

Na escola, você não fala com ninguém e se recusa a ouvir o que os outros falam. Senta-se perto da janela, apenas para encarar o nada. Porque você gosta de tudo aquilo. Da paisagem, do ar, dos animais, das construções, dos cheiros, do céu, das cores, dos sabores que não podiam ser sentidos...

E da constante sensação de que, um dia, aquilo tudo será seu.

* * *

_A quinta dama_

- Hey, Charles, não? – ele te chama, com um sorriso carinhoso.

Ele, de nome Nathaniel Archbald, que estuda com você desde muito tempo, mas que nunca ousou trocar uma palavra com a sua pessoa. Ele tem cabelos louros e você gosta – porque você _também_ gosta de homens, Charles – e ele parece ser simpático também.

- Quase um ano estudando juntos e você ainda não sabe meu nome direito?

Mas você não é, e debocha com _estilo_ disso. A verdade é que você nunca teve o costume de falar com as pessoas e no último ano deve ter dito menos de cem palavras, por isso acaba sendo cínico e crítico, além de mesquinho e com ar de sádico.

Nathaniel sorri, sem ligar para o que você acabou de falar. Ele é idiota? Sim, ele é. Porém, você gosta disso.

* * *

_A sexta dama_

Você fala mais que o normal, agora. E ri. E sorri. E tudo com Nathaniel que te apelidou de Chuck, e que foi adotado por muitos. _Tantos_ que até perdeu a graça – incluindo seu pai.

Ele tem uma amiga de infância-barra-namorada que atende por Blair e você não gosta dela. Por que gostaria? Ela é chata, mesquinha e tem nariz empinado.

Ela te lembra você.

Talvez seja por isso que você implica com ela e a ignora, ou talvez seja por isso que, de alguma forma, ela te divirta.

* * *

_A sétima dama_

A primeira coisa que você pensa quando olha para essa "ruiva": vadia. É o que Georgina, a Rainha, é. Uma vadia completa que transa com todo tipo de homem, mesmo estando apenas na sexta série.

E é por isso que você beija a boca dela, na sua cama, e toca o corpo dela sem hesitar por um único momento. Você gosta de piranhas, vadias, putas. Você gosta dela e de sua coroa. Você não liga se isso é certo ou errado.

Você é errado.

* * *

_A oitava dama_

Por mais que você seja apenas mais um homem de Georgina, você acaba sendo tachado de rei por ser o mais rico – e talvez mais jovem – deles. Rei. Essa palavra combina com você, mas ainda mais com Nathaniel.

E você gosta de Nathaniel.

- Hey. – você o chama, sem importar-se em usar o nome dele.

- O que foi, Chuck?

Você dá seu sorriso cínico e sádico e pergunta:

- Gostaria de ser um rei?

Você realmente gosta de Nathaniel.

* * *

_A nona dama_

E passaram-se anos e Nathaniel ainda é rei. Você já foi esquecido, mas não liga, porque ser Rei era muito chato. Outra coisa que é chata é o fato de que seu _melhor amigo_ por convivência, namora Blair Waldorf.

Você ainda não gosta dela e sabe que o sentimento é mútuo.

Por isso você ri, nesse exato instante, enquanto vê "Nate" transar com Serena Van Der Woodsen – atual Rainha e melhor amiga de Blair – em um bar qualquer. Isso é perversão, só que você não liga. Por que o fazer?

Seguiu os passos de seu pai e de Georgina, atraiu as mulheres e alguns homens e deixou de lado o amor. Não há amor na cidade. Não há amor para você. Nessa sua conclusão, você apenas sorri. E nesse instante, você não é mais Charles.

É Chuck.

* * *

_A décima dama_

De manhã, numa briga com Blair, ela lhe soltou a seguinte frase "Pelo menos eu ainda sei o nome da minha mãe". Nathaniel pediu para ignorar e você o fez, pois foi "Nate" quem te disse isso.

Mas agora, de noite, você se pega pensando no que ela disse e acha muito engraçado. Ela pode dizer aquilo, mas pelo menos ele teve uma mãe que o amou até ele nascer e que não o faz vomitar tudo o que come.

Você encara a janela do seu quarto, vendo todas aquelas luzes e o quanto as pessoas e os carros parecem menores que o normal. Você parece o Rei do Mundo, e isso não é plágio do Titanic, você parece mesmo.

Sorri e encara o céu, para depois voltar seus olhos à terra. Uma estranha sensação de vertigem passa por seus nervos e uma gostosa vontade de pular o acomete. Chuck, você não quer morrer, mas ainda gostaria de pular.

Abre a janela e sente o vento frio cortar sua face em pequenos arranhões, enquanto o cheiro de poluição preenche seus pulmões a ponto de te fazer sorrir. Você continua a encará-los, só que do lado de fora de seu quarto. E vê as pessoas e se pergunta se elas o vêem também.

Sente a tontura que seu cérebro manda para seu corpo, apenas porque sua mente não quer morrer, e a ignora. Não, você não vai pular, só quer sentir. O sorriso continua ali, até que você se lembra das palavras daquela Rainha novata e infantil.

"Pelo menos eu ainda sei o nome da minha mãe".

Pára de sorrir e entra de novo no quarto, fechando a janela e deitando-se na cama.

Qual é o nome da sua mãe, Chuck?

* * *

_A décima primeira dama_

Quando Blair apareceu para você no Vitrola, você esperava tudo, menos se encantar com ela. E é como está agora, Chuck, encantado. Por isso você passa as mãos no cabelo dela com luxúria, enquanto a beija violentamente, como se não quisesse – e não quer mesmo – deixá-la escapar.

Porque ela é uma Rainha, Chuck. Porque ela é virgem, Chuck. Porque ela é a namorada de Nathaniel, Chuck.

"Nate" é seu melhor amigo, e você repete isso a cada minuto, enquanto a beija e retira sua virgindade.

E é por isso que você transa com ela no banco de trás da sua limusine – um lugar sagrado para _você_ – tão amada. Porque ela é uma das mais sagradas garotas.

* * *

_A décima segunda dama_

E desde aquela noite com Blair, você está com problemas para dormir e para fazer sexo. É culpa dela e você sente, mas deve guardar isso para você, senão Nathaniel se afastará.

Porém, você tem de admitir que fica com náuseas quando os pega se beijando e tentando fazer sexo – e ainda os impede disso, sempre – em qualquer momento. Sua situação está lamentável, a ponto de não saber de qual deles você gosta mais.

Alguma coisa lhe diz que é por ela, senão não teria comprado um colar caríssimo para alguém que nem gosta de te ver. Ou por ter estar confuso por sentimentos idiotas e estúpidos. Ou perder a fome e o sono a todo o momento.

Ou até mesmo esquecer do mundo, enquanto ela te deita na cama e geme seu nome como alguém que quer aprender alguns novos truques.

* * *

_A décima terceira dama_

Alguém já te disse que o ciúme mata? Pois é, mas você nunca acreditou e agora paga o preço. Se você tivesse admitido que gostava dela um pouco além do "gostar", não precisaria estar afogando suas mágoas num bar em outra cidade.

Pois você jogou com a Rainha e perdeu. Xeque-Mate, ex-rei. Perdeu tudo – principalmente Nathaniel, que já não fala mais com você, porque ele _sabe_ que você transou com ela – e todo mundo sabe que um Bass odeia perder.

E por isso você joga Blair no lixo como alguém joga uma comida estragada. Diz para ela que ela não te atrai mais (e está mentindo) e que ela não é mais nada (e está certo). Os olhos dela se tornam marejados e você sente vontade de vomitar.

Mas isso você faz em casa, enquanto lamenta por tudo o que fez.

* * *

_A décima quarta dama_

Você acorda com um tapa. E é de Blair. Ela te encara irritada só porque você está na cama dela, com ela e sem motivo nenhum. Ficar tramando contra a vadia da Georgina Sparks – aquela com quem você perdeu a virgindade, sabe? – cansa e você não gosta de se machucar (tanto assim).

E está atrasado para o ensaio geral do casamento do seu pai. E se esqueceu de que ele iria se casar com alguém. E percebe só agora de que, talvez, você tenha que procurar a felicidade. Por isso, quando olha para o seu discurso feitos às pressas, você vê o rosto de Blair e desiste de ler.

Que tudo vá para aquele lugar. Você quer apenas provar.

Do doce sabor que provém da boca dela; da verdadeira felicidade.

* * *

_A décima quinta dama_

Você sempre sente o sabor do medo e nunca gosta. A felicidade é difícil de se alcançar e você sente como se não quisesse tê-la em nenhum momento sequer. A questão é sempre a mesma: Abandonar seus vícios, abandonar seu título, ou abandonar Blair.

Muitas vezes, você optou pela última.

E em todas elas, você lamentou.

Agora você está preso – junto de sua amada – em mais um de seus jogos. Um que não dá para vencer, nem dar Reset e começar de novo. É um em que, quanto mais se afasta, melhor.

Porque se você ficar com ela, você a perde. Então prefere esperar.

* * *

_A décima sexta dama_

Foi uma aposta idiota, você admite. Mas o resultado foi melhor, porque você não imaginava que Blair lhe arranjaria uma companhia que não fosse ela mesma. E não esperava _mesmo_ que a pessoa que arranjou para ela – um outro homem bissexual que você já provou e _gostou_ – acabasse se apaixonando pela garota que devia ser sua naquele baile.

Você gosta e admite. E por isso tenta convencer sua querida _Blair sem companhia_ que vocês merecem ficar juntos.

- E o que nós temos, Chuck? Diga-me. – ela te pergunta, com um olhar marejado, como se o oceano tivesse trocado de lugar.

Chuck Bass só tem uma coisa a dizer:

- Esta noite. – e sorri – Então cale-a-boca e dance comigo.

E segura na mão frágil dela e a leva para a pista de dança. E perde o medo de perdê-la. E não quer mais que a noite acabe.

E, nesse instante, lembra o nome de sua mãe.

* * *

_A décima sétima dama_

Você encara a lápide de seu pai e não derrama uma única lágrima. Não existe motivo para chorar, você repete dentro de si. Além do mais, se não fosse por você, ele não teria se acidentado.

Sim, Chuck. Se você não tivesse dito a ele que a sua "mãe" estava com um amor do passado – um _Humphrey_ –, ele não teria morrido.

E as imagens passam por sua mente. Será déja vu?

Você o matou na noite passada.

* * *

_A décima oitava dama_

Você encara todos os executivos e diz suas ordens. Agora você domina toda a empresa. Agora você tem toda a cidade. Agora você é o Rei do Mundo.

Para isso, quantos você perdeu?

Seu pai, sua mãe, seu tio, Blair, Serena, Daniel, Jennifer, Nathaniel, Lílian, Rufus, Eric, Vanessa, Georgina.

Todas as pessoas que _realmente_ fizeram parte da sua vida foram feridas – e algumas morreram por culpa de tais machucados – e suas vidas desperdiçadas com a sua.

Você errou demais para alguém de dezoito anos. E acertou muito pouco para restar alguém ao seu lado.

E, enquanto você vai para casa, lembra-se de uma coisa muito importante, e isso te faz seguir para o Vitrola – que se fodesse o sono. Lá, você fica no telhado, andando no parapeito, querendo pular, mas não o fazendo.

Grita:

- Eu sou Chuck Bass! – para toda aquela cidade que é sua agora. E murmura logo em seguida: - Quem liga?

Ninguém é a resposta.

Chuck, agora você tem tudo, mesmo não tendo ninguém.

* * *

**N/A.: **Fiz essa fanfic em fevereiro, para o meu aniversário de dois anos no Fanfiction. Pedi para Chibi Anne betar – mesmo que ela nada soubesse sobre GG – e, como puderam notar, descrevem dezoito momentos na vida de Chuck Bass, acompanhadas por um narrador, sempre no presente. Como perceberam, usei pedacinhos especiais da própria série, que ficaram gravados em minha mente.

Acho que é a minha melhor fanfic até agora. Muito embora eu quis usar mais alguns elementos e descrever algumas partes, porém eu tinha que fazer apenas até o 18º momento, pois é nele que o Chuck recebe a empresa da Lily e tals. Mas podem ter certeza de que eu escreverei mais centrics no Chuck! E com mais conteúdo 8D

Por enquanto, agradeço à minha Alma Gêmea por betar essa fanfic.

**Beijos!**

**Reviews?**

**N/Anne: **Foda-se que eu não conheço o fandom, a fic está foda e eu arrancarei os dentes de todos os que lerem e não deixarem reviews com um alicate.


End file.
